A Dying Past
by RadiantWolf
Summary: Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis were the only three 1st's to take on protege's. But when Genesis goes missing, and Sephiroth refuses to train their shared protege, what's 2nd Class Lyan going to do? Undergoing rewrite, please bear with me.
1. Mission, Friends, and Debriefing

I've been on a FF7 kick lately, (I also felt I should get back to my writing roots (Which was FF and KH fanfics)) and this story has been in Word for about a month. It's been pretty much the only thing I've been writing, which is really annoying at the moment. (Especially since I wrote 7 chapters before I even came up with a name for the story)

Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm planning on making three/four more stories for the FF7 timeline (Since you have the original game, the movie, and dirge of cerberus to add into all of this. Plus aftermath stuff.) So hopefully you all like it enough and want to see all of those stories.

So I hope you enjoy. (And you know, I own nothing except my OC)

**Rated T for language, violence, and death.**

****(And for a reference of Lyan (since I forgot to describe her) she has medium-length crimson red hair, violet colored mako-eyes and is about a half a foot shorter than Genesis)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One; Mission, Friends, and Debriefing<strong>

* * *

><p>I exited the elevator and stepped onto the SOLDIER floor of the ShinRa building. I dragged myself across the floor until I reached the lounge, before collapsing onto one of the new couches.<p>

"Don't bleed on the couch, Thorne." A deep voice called from across the room, maybe a minute after I landed on the couch.

I listened as the person's footsteps got closer. "I just had to fight a reactor filled with monsters. I don't give a damn about rather or not the couch gets a little bit of blood on it." I moaned. Everything sounded like unintelligent garble as my accent combined with the moan.

My accent is a curse at times. But I still love it dearly.

"Well the Director wants you in the briefing room."

"Come on Angeal, we can make an excuse for her. She looks ready to pass out. We can't make her go through the trouble of a debriefing right now!"

"You're not done with your squats yet."

I moaned as I sat up, and stared at the two raven-haired soldiers. One was 1st Class Angeal Hewley. The second was 2nd Class Zack Fair. Angeal was Zack's mentor, which meant you would hear them arguing quite a bit.

I loved how Zack always stuck up for me, especially when I felt like crap. The reason he always stuck up for me, was because we were both protégé's of a 1st Class. So we always stuck up for each other, although I would go farther for Zack than he would for me.

Sometimes I'd get into arguments with Angeal, but Zack wouldn't dare do the same with my mentor. Hell, I don't think _anyone_ would.

As I stood up, I moaned, before facing Angeal. "Is _he_ in there with Lazard?"

Angeal nodded, and I grimaced. This was going to be quite interesting.

I stretched, before making my way to the briefing room. "I expect you two to come and save me if I'm not out in half an hour."

* * *

><p>I sat next to Director Lazard who was at the head of the table, staring at the see-through computer screen in front of him. I occupied myself by staring across the table at my mentor, as he stared at me with his cat-like green colored eyes.<p>

Lazard cleared his throat and the two of us stared at him. He turned and stared at me. "Lyan, you just returned from a mission to Reactor 15. Correct?"

I nodded, and watched as he returned his stare to the screen, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Please. Tell me how the mission went."

I stared at my bloody arms, and then at my mentor in disbelief. My mentor just awaited my response as much as Lazard.

"Well, would you like me to give you the simple 'Success' or 'Failure'? Or would you like for me to give you the complete run-through?"

"The complete run-through if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind, sir." I suddenly regretted suggesting a complete run-through.

I searched my memory as I stared at the table. "I arrived at the reactor early this morning. I entered the reactor as the helicopter left, and assessed the damage." I hesitated before continuing, but a prompt from my mentor made me continue. "I fought my way past at least a hundred monsters and into the rooms that used to be occupied by the scientists. I gathered folders, made my way back outside, and then…"

Both men stared at me, awaiting my continuation. I cleared my throat and spoke loud and clear… Well, as clear as my accent would allow anyway. "And then I caused an explosion that destroyed the reactor."

Both men seemed to realize what I had said at the same time, but their reactions were different. Sephiroth stood from his chair, a blank expression on his face, as Lazard stared at me, horror struck. "What were you thinking? Blowing up a reactor like that? Did you consider the damage you could have caused to-" I cut my mentor off before he could finish.

"This place is in the middle of freaking no-where. There is no one to receive any repercussions from my actions." Sephiroth sat down, seeming to have relaxed a little. "Besides, the reactor's been shut down for years. It was run over with monsters, and even if I had managed to clear the place out, who's to say that it wouldn't happen again? Who would use the place anyway?"

Lazard sighed and relaxed before staring at Sephiroth. "She does prove a valid point."

Sephiroth sighed as he closed his eyes. "Fine, I will let this incident go. Although, I am starting to regret my recommendation, if Genesis knew about this, I am sure he would agree."

I stared at Sephiroth curiously, not at all surprised that he mentioned Genesis.

Genesis Rhapsodos has been like… a co-mentor. He's helped me when Sephiroth would rather run his Masamune through me. So he has been officially dubbed my mentor, along with Sephiroth. Some people made fun of the fact I had two mentors, but others saw that Sephiroth and I were too much alike and that we rarely saw eye-to-eye, so Genesis' intervention was required. I like to think that if Genesis hadn't been made my mentor as well, that Sephiroth and I would have likely destroyed the ShinRa building by now.

My brain returned to the briefing room when I remembered Sephiroth's words. "What do you mean 'recommendation'? What kind of recommendation are we talking about, exactly?"

"Genesis and Sephiroth have both recommended you for the rank of 1st." Lazard informed me.

I smiled widely and stared at Sephiroth. "I would hug you if I didn't hate you half the time!" I exclaimed. "Genesis, however, will receive said hug."

"That's fine with me." Sephiroth said, waving off the idea of a hug.

Lazard smiled at me before nodding. "You are free to go."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I quickly stood and left the room. Once I cleared the briefing room and the door shut behind me. I found myself jumping in excitement at the news I had been recommended for 1st, momentarily forgetting about my wounds.

I quickly seized my celebration, however, when I felt sharp pain just about everywhere.

Once I had stopped, I noticed other SOLDIERs stopping to stare at me. I shot them a glare. "What are you morons looking at?" Threatening tones sound fiercer when combined with my accent.

They all quickly scattered, and I allowed myself another round of excitement before running off to find Genesis.

Although… That's easier said than done…


	2. Training Exercise

**Chapter Two; Training Exercise**

* * *

><p>I entered the cafeteria to get myself some breakfast before I dared to attempt any training. If Sephiroth decided to train me today, I would regret not having breakfast, even if I'm not a breakfast person.<p>

As I finished gathering food, I found a table in the back that had always remained unoccupied. Well that is until I claimed it as my table.

It's perfectly secluded. I can observe what the other SOLDIERs are doing, and even hear what most are saying. But the best part was that no one dares to come back here to even talk to me.

As I sat down, I stared at my tray, attempting to remember why I picked these disgusting looking items. The only explanation is that I was not paying attention to what I was doing.

I moaned as I pushed the tray to the side of the table. I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on them. I tried to will myself to get up and get something better to eat.

As I finally prepared to stand and go back through the line, the distinct sound of a tray being placed on the table rang in my ears.

I lifted my head and watched as the auburn haired male casually seated himself across from me, pushing his tray of food to the middle of the table, picking up a single violet-colored apple off of the tray.

I stared at him, as he bit into the apple, his sky-colored eyes scanning a book, and I knew for a fact he has read that same book plenty of times.

After a few moments, he looked up and found me staring at him with my brows furrowed. He raised his eyebrow and stared at the tray of untouched food. He then returned his gaze to me. "Are you not going to eat?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I do believe it is called offering a friend some food." He shrugged, before returning his attention to the book in his hand. "Unless you wish to train on an empty stomach, I don't care."

I furrowed my brows even further. "Who's training me today? Is it you or Sephiroth?"

He glanced at me, before returning his eyes to the book. "I am. Sephiroth has been called away on a mission."

"Where's he going?" Genesis stared at me once more. The look on his face told me all I needed to know. "Oh, so that's classified?"

"Correct. Now, I suggest you eat. I don't want you being put into the infirmary."

I grimaced as I thought of the infirmary. I grabbed a fork and scooped up some food, before shoving it into my mouth.

Genesis watched with an amused smile, before returning his attention to his book. I stared at the book before finally snatching it out of his hand and placing it on my lap as I continued to eat.

"Alright, I see how you plan on behaving today." His amused smile returned to his lips. I smiled as I continued to eat.

This would be a good day after all.

* * *

><p>Zack and I faced each other in the training room. It wasn't the first time our mentors had planned a sparring match between us, and it wouldn't be the last.<p>

As we faced each other, both holding our standard issue SOLDIER swords held in a tight grip as we circled each other, awaiting the other to make the first move.

I can imagine that Genesis and Angeal are getting pretty dizzy by now, I know I am.

Zack finally swiped his sword, as if taunting me.

I stood straight before placing my sword onto my back where it was magnetically held. Zack stared at me curiously, as I held my arms open. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Just like that? You're willing to lose?" Zack stared at me, as if expecting a twist. "You're not planning on using Materia are you?"

I shook my head. "Genesis has my Materia." I closed my eyes. "So are you going to take the shot or not?"

I imagine Zack stared at me for a couple more minutes, before accepting my offer and charging at me, because it was a few minutes before I heard his footsteps charging at me.

I listened carefully, counting his foot steps, until I couldn't hear any more. I smiled since I knew exactly what Zack was doing.

I back flipped as I opened my eyes, narrowly avoiding Zack's sword. He stared at me as I was now a little more than a foot away from him. "How did..."

I smiled as I motioned for him to and attack me again. He glared at me before once again charging. When he swung his sword at me, I cart wheeled out of the way, making Zack all the more annoyed.

We did this a couple more times. Zack would attempt an attack on me, and I would dodge. Except the last time, I back flipped into a hand stand. Zack stared at me as I gathered my strength.

Once I had enough strength, I used all of it to push my self forward to kick Zack in the chest. Once I hit his chest I bounced backwards, catching myself with my hands before I hit the ground. I then threw myself into a back flip, landing perfectly on my feet.

Zack stumbled backwards, hand held tightly on his chest, as he stared at me. First his expression was shocked, but then a smiled played across his lips. "Alright, that was a good move. Where'd you learn it from?"

I pulled my sword off my back, and smiled. "It was something I invented, using techniques from my hometown."

Zack nodded, and then our swords met. After that, the sparring match seemed to take off.

* * *

><p>Zack and I both collapsed and stared at each other before we both started laughing. It was an exhausted, pathetic laugh, but we were laughing.<p>

"What do you think? Are we worthy of a trip to the infirmary?" Zack questioned as he continued to laugh.

"Oh please, we're better than that. A trip to the bar sounds more like it." I laughed.

Zack laughed a little more as Angeal and Genesis walked into the room, discussing the battle between them selves. I tried to stand but only succeeded in falling back down.

I stared at my legs and finally registered that they were exhausted, and possibly bruised to the point I'll ache for a week.

I laughed as I laid back. "This is what happens when you two let us spar."

Genesis shook his head as he walked over to me. He knelt down beside me, and examined the extent of my injuries. Angeal just stared at Zack, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Genesis stared at Angeal, which caused Angeal to walk over and examine me as Genesis pointed out injuries that he wasn't sure about classifying them as.

I tuned out their talking until Angeal mentioned the infirmary. I sat up quickly, and stared at the two. "Did someone mention the infirmary?"

"I feel that you need to visit the infirmary, just to make sure you didn't push yourself." Angeal explained.

I shook my head, which earned me a curious stare from Angeal. "Just give me a potion or my Restore Materia and I'll be fine."

"You need to visit the infirmary." Genesis agreed.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I need to make a trip to the infirmary every time I get hurt." I snapped. I forced myself to my feet, and fought to gain balance.

Once I was firmly on my feet, Genesis stood and felt the need to push on my back, testing my balance. I grabbed his arm before I fell on Zack.

I turned to glare at Genesis. "_Don't_ do that."

"Don't argue about needing to visit the infirmary."

Genesis and I stared at each other, leaving Angeal and Zack to watch.

Both raven-haired SOLDIERs awaited the outcome of this, to see who would win over the other.

To be honest, my Gil is on Genesis.


	3. Visiting a Friend

Alright, this took a while. Proof-reading = My worst nightmare. But oh well, it needs to be done.

Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone actually reads this... But hey, I might as well as the chapters right?

Sorry said chapters are so short, I swear they look longer in Word.

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three; Visiting a Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>Genesis and I stood in the training room as Genesis instructed me of the moves he wanted me to learn. As I repeated his action, he judged rather or not it was worthy of a pass.<p>

It's been five days since my sparring match with Zack, which resulted in Genesis managing to force me into the infirmary.

At least I was right about who would win the staring match.

I stabbed the air before staring back at Genesis. He nodded and I smiled. I placed my sword back onto my back, before walking over to him. "What do you want me to learn now?"

"Nothing, we're done for the day."

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're not going to make me do squats? Or practice using Materia?"

He simply shook his head, and I beamed. "So I have the rest of the day off?"

"Unless you get called in, yes, you may do as you please." Genesis turned and left the training room.

Once he was out of sight, I ran for the elevator and headed back to my house in Sector 8.

SOLDIER's are all issued rooms in the ShinRa building, but being the only female I found it uncomfortable to stay in the provided room. I bought a house in Sector 8, it's small and cozy and reminds me of home.

I kept the SOLDIER room for when I was too exhausted to walk all the way to the house, or when I'd make a late-night visit to Genesis' room when I'd need someone to talk to. Although this only lasted for a year and a half. ShinRa kept enlisting more SOLDIER's so I gave up the rarely used room, so Genesis keeps my spare uniform (which was issued because I always manage to rip a uniform all to hell while on missions) in his room, and occasionally lets me sleep on the floor when I'm too tired to walk to my house.

When I reached my house I stripped out of my SOLDIER attire and put on a tee shirt with "LOVELESS" written across it. I then pulled on a pair of jeans, and grabbed my combat boots before slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>I entered the Sector 5 slums and grinned. I made my way to a secluded house, which held the only patch of greenery in the entire slums. Seeing that no one was outside, I knocked on the door of the home.<p>

After a minute the door opened and I was greeted by a brown haired woman who was dressed in a green sun dress, with an apron placed over it. I returned her smile as she allowed me into the home. "Is Aerith here?"

"I'm not sure. She might have left for the church, not too long ago. Would you like a vanilla filled roll? Their fresh out of the oven, although I'm sure you can smell that."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll take one to Aerith."

Mrs. Gainsborough smiled even wider before wrapping two rolls in plastic, before placing both into a bag for me to carry. I gratefully took the bag, and gave her a quick hug before walking out the door.

Once I left the yard I re-entered the Market of Sector 5. I quickly left the section and made my way to the secluded church, fighting my way through monsters who all seemed to want the rolls.

* * *

><p>When I finally made it to the church, I ran inside, quickly shutting the doors behind me.<p>

I shook off the attacks and walked down the isle until I was standing behind a brown-haired girl who was crouching down in front of a patch of flowers.

"You know, I think your Mom needs to change her recipe. These monsters go nuts when they smell her rolls."

The girl stood up and stared at me with a smile on her face as I sat in a pew. I smiled as I examined her outfit. She wore a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and her shoe choice was a pair of white wedge sandals with pink straps. The left strap on her dress and the straps on her sandals were all adorned with flower designs.

"Mom made rolls?" I nodded and showed her the bag.

Aerith walked over and sat down next to me as I pulled the two rolls out of the bag. She gladly took one as I opened mine and stared at the flowers. "So they're still blooming huh?"

Aerith nodded and I stared at her. "I wish there was a way for more flowers to grow around Midgar. This place is too gray, it needs color. Gaia knows that _my_ house is way too dull." I took a bite of my roll and practically melted when the rich taste of vanilla found its way onto my tongue.

Aerith giggled, and I smiled. "When we get done, we can go to the market. I promised to take you shopping, right?"

Aerith nodded with a grin on her face. She also had some vanilla hanging off the side of her mouth, which caused me to laugh.


	4. Bad News

Okay. So I've had about four-five chapters sitting around for months and months. Waiting for me to improve them. And I did improve them a little bit not too long ago. But I figured it was time I uploaded them. Even if they're probably complete and utter crap. (I briefly proof-read these, so... If there's mistakes, I apologize.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four; Bad News<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the elevator and onto the SOLDIER floor of the ShinRa building. I was scrolling through my phone reading through all of the texts I hadn't bothered to read in the past three weeks.<p>

I had been busy, between training with Genesis, and even Sephiroth a couple of times, being sent on a few missions, and spending the little free time I had with Aerith, I had forgotten about texts.

In fact, I just was returning from a week-and-a-half long mission to Gongaga.

"Did you get my text?" A deep voice asked.

"Yeah, it's in here somewhere. Wait by 'text' what do you mean? Because I have a folder filled with texts from you." I briefly stared at Kunsel before returning my attention to the screen.

"When was the last time you checked your phone?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. "It was a few weeks ago. I've been swamped and barely had time to sleep. Why what's going on?" I finally noticed SOLDIERs running around the room franticly.

"There's been a desertion. A 1st Class left, taking a bunch of 2nd and 3rds with him." I stared at Kunsel in disbelief.

"Which 1st was it?" Why did I care so much?

"No one knows. We haven't seen any of them for a while."

I was ready to question Kunsel further when my cell phone started ringing. I quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lyan, its Director Lazard. I need for you to come to my office, immediately." Lazard's tone surprised me.

"I'll be right up, sir." I found myself saying without much thought.

I quickly shut my phone and punched the button for the elevator. I crossed my arms as I waited, forgetting about Kunsel standing behind me. That is, until he spoke.

"Was that Lazard?"

I nodded. "He wants me in his office. I'll be right back."

The elevator doors opened and I quickly stepped inside, pressing the button for Lazard's office.

I smiled at Kunsel as the doors closed, which was returned with an emotionless face. Once the doors were shut, I found myself furrowing my brow as I attempted to figure out who had deserted.

And why was Lazard calling me to his office with such an urgent tone in his voice?

I guess I'll find out in a minute.

* * *

><p>I entered the office through the glass door and found Sephiroth and Angeal conversing with each other as Lazard examined some papers on his desk.<p>

As I walked closer to Lazard, the room silenced as Sephiroth and Angeal watched me.

Where's Genesis? He couldn't have deserted. There are other 1st Classes; they could have been the deserters.

Lazard looked up from his papers as I stood a foot from his desk. "You wanted me sir?"

He nodded as he crossed his arms across his desk. "Yes. What is your relation to SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"He's one of my mentors, sir. He's also my best friend."

He's also the person I run to when I have nightmares. He's the only one who can calm me when I'm upset. He's more than a mentor and best friend to me. He's so much more that I can not begin to describe the impact he has on my life.

And I think I may be developing feelings for him as well...

"Have you had any contact with him in the last week?" Lazard asked, staring at me intently.

"No, I have not. The last time I saw or spoke with Genesis was when I left for my mission a week and a half ago." Lazard nodded, and returned his attention to the papers on his desk. "Sir, if I may." He stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Sir, what is this about?"

"I assume you heard about the mass desertion that has taken place?" I nodded. "Genesis is the 1st Class that has left, taking many of our 2nd and 3rd Classes with him." Lazard pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Because of your close relationship with him, I assumed he would have contacted you, perhaps to inform you of his plan, or to say his farewells."

"If you're assuming that he tried to persuade me into leaving as well, I can assure you if he had contacted me I would have requested to come back in order to persuade him out of such a stupid and idiotic decision." My voice cracked, and I found myself fighting back tears.

How could he just leave? Why would he do that? What reason could he possibly have for deserting ShinRa?

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, before turning me around and wrapping their arms tightly around me. I buried my face into his shirt and cried. He just stood there, hugging me, rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me, letting me cry into his shirt.

Just like Genesis.

After a few minutes I finally managed to subdue my emotions, and back out of Angeal's embrace wiping my eyes.

I turned and stared at the Director whose face remained emotionless, although I knew he understood how I felt. "We need to look for him." I found myself saying, as I finished wiping my eyes. "He could have gone somewhere before he left, left a clue as to where he was going."

"We are already working on that Miss Thorne." Miss Thorne? He only called me that when he was trying to keep me from getting upset.

"I want to help." I said, regaining my composure, although that would be hard with puffy eyes and a red nose.

"No, I am putting you on leave."

"Damn it Lazard, you don't have time to be doing crap like this." I snapped. "You're low on SOLDIERs, and I can imagine you're going to need everyone you can manage to spare to search for Genesis."

"Lyan, you just returned from a mission. Maybe you should…" I ignored Angeal as I continued to stare at Lazard as he processed what I had said.

After a few minutes Lazard sighed and nodded. "First thing in the morning, you will join the search party. I suggest you get what rest you can and report back here first thing."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lazard." He sighed and nodded.

I turned and faced Angeal as he stared at me blankly. I glanced at Sephiroth who stared out the enormous windows. I sighed and left the room, returning to the elevator and hitting the button for the barracks once I was inside.

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty room, shutting the door behind me as I walked over to the bed. I ran my hand across the bed, which was covered in crimson colored sheets.<p>

I stared around the one-bedroom quarters for Genesis, noting the LOVELESS poster's adorning the walls.

I finally sat down on the bed, gathering a section of the sheets in a fist, as I held my eyes tightly shut attempting to hold back tears and failing miserably.

I gave up and let the tears stream down my face as I stuffed my face into Genesis' pillow. Praying that it would muffle my sobs so that no one would know I was in here.


	5. Remember Your Nightmares

**Chapter Five; Remember Your Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em>I awoke in my bedroom and found myself gasping, clutching my chest. I quickly threw the covers off, grabbed my jacket and threw it on before grabbing a pair of sandals and walking out the door.<em>

_I found myself walking to the ShinRa building. The ladies sitting at the desk took one look at me, and said nothing before going back to their work._

_Normally it would have been weird for someone to walk into the ShinRa building with their pajamas on. In fact it had been the first time I had done it. But because I had done this many times before, they began to just acknowledge I was there by staring at me._

_I walked up the flight of stairs and over to the elevator, before pushing the button and waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive._

_Once the doors opened I walked inside and hit the button for the barracks. The elevator doors shut, and I slumped against the back wall, watching at the number above the door kept getting higher and higher._

_Once it arrived at the desired floor, I quickly left the elevator, and found my way to my ultimate destination. I stood outside the door, working up the nerve to knock on it._

_What time was it anyway, two maybe three in the morning? He wasn't going to like me doing this,_ _again._

_Finally my fist met the door, and after a couple more knocks, I backed away._

_I waited a few minutes until the door opened. The auburn haired SOLDIER stared at me with his half-way open eyes. "Lyan?" He questioned, and I heard how groggy he sounded, which sounded a little cute combined with his slightly-accented voice._

"_Sorry… I didn't want to wake you up…" I said, staring at the floor, noting his crimson colored pajama pants._

"_You had another nightmare… didn't you?" He questioned._

_I simply nodded, and watched as he looked around, making sure no one was looking, although we were both sure that everyone was fast asleep. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him._

_We walked over and sat on his bed, as he handed me a chocobo plush doll that I had apparently forgotten one of the last times I had been in here. I took the doll and squeezed it as Genesis rubbed my back. "Do you want to talk about it?" _

_I shook my head, squeezing the doll even more, as Genesis took my jacket off of me, to which I cooperated with. He then kissed my head, before continuing to rub my back. "Go to sleep, Lyan. You need the rest. I'll be right here if you need me." I nodded and laid down, allowing him to cover me with the crimson colored sheet._

_He continued to rub my back until I was asleep, and when I woke again, it was early morning. I was relieved to find that I hadn't had another nightmare or relived the previous one._

_The next day, Genesis and I acted as if I had never stayed in his room, like we always did when this occurred. Although we had a heck of a time sneaking me into my room where my spare SOLDIER uniform was._

* * *

><p>I sat up, and found myself in a bed and room that was not the one I was accustomed to waking up in. When I finally remembered where I was, I stared at the messed up bed, before looking at the clock. It was five, but Lazard didn't show up until six.<p>

I got off the bed, deciding it would be stupid and pointless for me to make the bed when Genesis was gone, and made my way to the elevator before riding it down to the cafeteria.

Once there, I got some tea and an apple, the violet-covered ones that Genesis and Angeal and gotten me to try before I left on my mission. I could tell that I would be hooked on them now.

I sat at my normal table, remembering how Genesis and I would sit together when I had been too distracted to pick anything decent to eat. Now that I think about it, it happens quite a lot, since I always seem to be distracted by something.

I sat at the table, waiting for the tea to cool down, as I stared at the apple. I found myself give the apple a kiss, like a peck on the cheek.

I left the apple sit on the table as I threw my empty tea cup away when six O'clock rolled around. I left the cafeteria and walked into an elevator that an infantryman just walked out of. I hit the button for Lazard's office, and waited for the elevator to bring me to my destination.

* * *

><p>It turns out that Lazard sent me with a team – which was mostly 3rd's and infantrymen – to search in Cosmo Canyon, even though I told him that Genesis wouldn't be here. But would he listen to me? No.<p>

I marveled at how beautiful the Canyon was. The 2nd class in charge of the group turned to face the rest of us as we entered the town. "I want some of you to check around the Canyon, the rest of you will come with me and search in the village."

He called out the names of the SOLDIERs he wanted to search around the Canyon. As the SOLDIERs turned to leave, I finally spoke up. "If I may point something out, before you send these 3rd Classes to their doom, I think this may be relevant to the mission." The SOLDIER in charge stared at me, as did everyone.

"Yes Miss Thorne? What is it?" He asked, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as he spoke.

"Genesis wouldn't have come here. Our time would be spent better to look elsewhere." I placed my hands on my hips as the head SOLDIER crossed his arms.

"Is that so? And why would you assume that?" He challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "Darling, I know Genesis better than anyone here. I've actually _spoken_ to the man. So I think that gives me a slight advantage over the rest of you." I shrugged before continuing. "But if you want to spend ShinRa's time searching in a place like this, then by all means, be my guest. But you'll find that I was right, and that Genesis is not and has never been here."

The head SOLDIER turned to the frozen 3rd's "I told you to check around the Canyon, now move it!" He practically barked.

The 3rd's scrambled to leave the area, as the head SOLDIER turned his attention back to me. "If you are not going to cooperate, Miss Thorne, then I suggest you call for a ride back to Midgar, unless you plan to stand there all day."

I smiled, before walking past the SOLDIER and into the town. "Enjoy your search boys; I know I'm going to have fun watching you." I walked into the heart of the town, which was actually more like a village, before turning into the bar.

I bought a smoothie and took it outside watching as the SOLDIERs stared around the village in awe. I couldn't blame them, the place was beautiful. But I couldn't shake the feeling I had been here before – which, of course, I haven't.

"Are you really eating on the job, Thorne?" The annoying 2nd from before questioned, standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

I stared up at him as I sipped my smoothie through a straw. When he didn't take the gesture as an answer, I removed my lips from the straw. "It's not technically 'on the job' if you told me to go home." I placed my lips on the straw again, waiting for the 2nd Class to make his counter statement.

Of course, it never came.

After a minute he turned and rejoined the other SOLDIERs and I smirked to myself. I finished the smoothie, returning the glass to the bar-owner, before setting out to explore the village while my idiotic team searched for our missing 1st Class.

As I explored, I discovered what seemed to be an observatory on top of the cliff, high above everything else. I stared around, before slipping away to search for a way to get up there.

Ten to fifteen minutes passed before I was on the same level as the observatory. As I walked towards it, I examined every detail, mentally ordering myself not to look down.

Why does it feel like I have been here? Like I'm revisiting a place I've already been? I've never been to Cosmo Canyon before in my life!

As I walked closer to the building, a growl came from behind me. I instinctively spun, sword drawn, to face what I thought to be a monster.

Instead I found myself staring at a lion-like creature with dark red and orange fur with a thin brown mane extending partway down his back. He wore feathers in the strands of his mane, his fur adorned with black tribal markings, which I stared at curiously.

He looked familiar too. Wait, how do I know it's a he?

I finally noticed the tail swaying behind the animal, and was taken back when I realized the tip appeared to be on fire. The lion-like creature continued to glare at me as I stared at it with my mouth agape. "Who are you?" It growled.

It can talk?! And I was right about it being a he.

"I-I'm L-Lyan." I found myself say. Why the hell did I stammer? I coughed before speaking again. "Who are you?" That's better.

He didn't answer. "What are you doing here?"

I stared back at the observatory, before turning back to the creature. "I wanted to check out the observatory, I didn't expect to see one out here." I smiled. "I didn't mean to trespass. I apologize."

The lion seemed ready to speak again when we both heard shouts. I recognized them as coming from the idiotic team I was assigned to.

It didn't take but a glance past the canyon to see why they were shouting. There was a pair of griffins attacking the team. I ignored the lion-creature, ran past him and to the end of the cliff before diving off, head first.

I threw a Materia in front of me and sliced it in half with my sword. A phoenix emerged from the broken Materia, and I stared at it as I continued to fall.

The creature quickly dove and placed itself under me allowing me to land on the creature's back and riding it down to ground, surprising everyone on the team. Once I was safely on the ground, the phoenix turned back into its Materia sphere, and I stuffed it into my pocket, before readying my sword to fight the griffins.

I stared back at the SOLDIERs behind me. "Get the wounded into the village; I'll deal with these guys."

No one argued, not even the bossy 2nd, who clearly didn't like me. As they gathered the wounded and assisted them back into the village, I faced my enemies, waiting for one of the creatures to make the first move.

I got a sense of déjà vu as I stared at the griffins. As I ran through my head the events of the day, I realized why everything had seemed familiar.

This has happened before… in one of my nightmares.

With any luck, this won't have the same ending as the nightmares. If it does, then I'm screwed.

In those nightmares, I always get killed.


	6. A Happy Ending?

**Chapter Six; A Happy Ending?**

* * *

><p>I spun and ran my sword across one of the griffin's out-spread wings. It shrieked as I back flipped away from the other griffin as he attempted to claw me.<p>

I was doing everything I had done in the nightmares. This wasn't looking good.

As I executed a series of cartwheels, dodging both griffins' attacks, I stared at the entrance to the village, and felt all color leave my face when I saw an infantryman standing there.

This was not looking good, not looking good at all. Why was all of this playing out like my nightmares?

I smacked the ground with my sword, gaining the attention of both griffins before they could spot the infantryman.

If I can keep them from noticing him, maybe I could change how this would end. This is all too similar to my nightmares, everything is matching up to a peak, and I don't like it one bit.

Both griffins's charged at me, and I found myself digging the Phoenix's Materia out of my pocket and slamming it against the ground, watching as the Phoenix re-emerged in front of me, with its fire-tipped wings spread to their full extent.

The Phoenix turned its head to stare at me, awaiting an order. "Distract them!" The Phoenix seemed to nod before returning his attention to the griffins. I watched as the Phoenix charged the griffins, and smiled to myself.

I made my way over to the infantryman who stood where he had been before, and I noticed as I got closer to him that he was trembling. I grabbed his arm and he gasped as he turned his head toward me.

Rather or not he was actually looking at me I couldn't tell. Helmets be damned.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I-I wanted t-to…" He stammered.

"I don't need assistance. Get back into the village, _now_!"

I released his arm and gasped when I heard a shriek sound from the Phoenix. We both looked to find the griffin's charging at us.

They had seen the infantryman, and now they wanted him.

I drew my sword, and stood in front of the infantryman as he froze. I readied my sword, awaiting the first griffin's attack.

As I glared at the creatures that ran towards us, I attempted to make a strategy, if I didn't have twenty back-up plans, this would be my final stand.

It was always where I died in the dream, protecting an infantryman who I didn't even know.

I was honestly tempted to ask the kid for his name, just so I could finally know the name of the person I had died so many times to protect. I'll just have to keep the both of us alive so that I could ask him afterwards, give me a reason to win.

"Kid, do you have a sword?" I asked.

He quickly passed me his sword, which I gratefully took.

That was something I never thought to ask in the dream, for another sword to fight with.

It was different than my SOLDIER sword but maybe it would mean the difference between life and death.

* * *

><p>I flipped over a griffin, slicing into its back and one of its wings. As I landed, I spun and blocked an attack from the second griffin, I cart wheeled out of the way of the next attack, before executing a series of back flips.<p>

When I landed on my feet from the fifth back flip, I threw myself forward, impaling one of the two griffin's in the chest with my sword, as it screeched in agony, I sliced through its neck. Thankfully I had enough momentum with my swing that the sword made a clean cut.

The Phoenix had helped out greatly in the beginning of the battle, as it attacked one of the two griffins, distracting it so I could divert the other griffin away from the infantryman.

I spun to face the other griffin as I removed my sword from the decapitated body of the first griffin. The griffin's claws swiped across my chest with enough force to knock me to the ground.

The griffin stared at me, before walking off. I guess it believed that wound would kill me, and maybe it would. But I'll be dammed if I'll let that winged cat kill that infantryman.

I forced myself to my feet, and ran to the best of my ability over to the still walking griffin. I guess it assumed the frozen infantryman would pose no threat, so it had no need to charge.

As I finally reached the creature, it was ready to attack the infantryman. I found the strength to jump, and landed on the griffin's back, impaling it both swords.

It screeched the same as the other one had. Annoyed, I removed one of the swords from its back and buried it into the griffin's neck, silencing it. "I like you creatures better, silenced." I muttered.

I freed the sword in the griffins back before jumping down onto the ground in front of the creature. As soon as I landed I spun and impaled the creature in the chest, managing to pierce its heart. I watched as its body's weight fell onto the sword that was now the only thing holding it up.

I removed my sword from its chest, giving the infantryman his – now bloodied – sword back. He took the hilt, as I stared at the gash in my chest. That wasn't going to be easy to heal…

I suddenly became dizzy from my lack of blood, finally realizing just how much I had lost. I looked up at the infantryman, attempting to retain a look of authority. "Remove your helmet and state your name." I ordered. I had to know who he was.

He shakily reached up and removed his helmet, which revealed his spiky blond hair. I saw his sky-blue eyes, as they stared at me intently. "M-my name's Cloud, ma'am, Cloud Strife."

I nodded, accepting the information. I finally knew the person I had tried to save so many times in my dreams.

I lost the grip I had on my sword, and stared at Cloud, before my eyes shut. I felt myself drift forward, as someone – who could have only been Cloud – wrapped his arms around me, in an attempt to keep me upright.

It was a lost effort, because with-in seconds I blacked out.


	7. Business As Usual

**Chapter Seven; Business As Usual**

* * *

><p>I awoke in a brightly lit area, which I assumed to be inside the Lifestream. When the stench of anesthetic entered my nostrils, I knew I had to be in the infirmary.<p>

I sat up; stared at the machines I was hooked up to, and then stared at the practically empty infirmary.

I disconnected myself from the machines, and left the bed as one of the machines gave a solid beep.

I was out of the infirmary before the nurse had even checked my bed.

I made my way to Genesis' room, since my spare SOLDIER outfit was now stored there.

Since I never used the room provided by ShinRa I allowed them to give it away so they could enlist more SOLDIERs.

As soon as I was dressed I left the room, heading for the SOLDIER floor. How long had I been out anyway?

All I remembered was finally rescuing the infantryman from my dreams, the one I always failed to protect, and I finally knew his name, Cloud Strife.

Maybe I could go to the infantry floor and see if he's there.

That sounds a lot better than going to the SOLDIER floor. I could face the people there later.

As I reached out to push the button for the elevator, the distinctive ding of the elevator, and swishing of the doors caused me to stare into the open elevator.

I grimaced when Angeal and Sephiroth stood in the elevator, staring back at me. Before I could run, both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the elevator, as Angeal hit the button for Lazard's office.

I stared at Angeal. "What happened? How long have I been out?" Cloud… "The infantryman, is he-"

Sephiroth felt the need to interrupt me. "You have been unconscious for a day. Your act of stupidity resulted in a fatal gash across your chest, luckily-"

Payback time. "I don't believe I asked you, _sir_." Sephiroth blinked, before glaring at me. "I was talking to Angeal."

Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Sephiroth and I continued to argue.

* * *

><p>When the elevator doors opened, I quickly exited the enclosed space, glad to be getting away from my irritating mentor. As I entered Lazard's office, I stared at the spiky blond that stood at the desk, talking to Lazard.<p>

I felt my eyes go wide as I ran over to the desk and threw my arms around Cloud. "You're alright!" I exclaimed, hugging the fluffy haired infantryman tightly.

Lazard stared at me, as Sephiroth and Angeal entered the room. "Lyan you're squeezing the life out of the poor boy." Angeal commented with a laugh.

I quickly released my grip on Cloud, before catching Sephiroth's disappointed expression. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning toward Lazard when he 'cleared his throat.'

"Miss Thorne, I hope you realize that you have put the nurses in quite a panic." He crossed his arms on the desk as he stared at me.

I shrugged with a smirk on my face. "It wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly won't be the last." Sephiroth gave an exasperated sigh, and I found myself turning to face him. "Hey, if you wanted me to turn out to be a miniature version of yourself, then you should have actually _bothered_ to teach me like a mentor is _supposed_ to do. And no, those very rare sessions where you yell at me for not holding my sword properly do not count."

Sephiroth glared at me as I turned to stare at Lazard again. He sighed, and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Lyan, given your act of courage in facing the griffins alone, I am promoting you to the rank of 1st."

I let what he said register in my head before replying. "What's the catch?" There _had_ to be a catch.

Lazard stood, as I crossed my arms. "Due to the fact you refused to listen to your commanding officer, I can not promote you until your mentor feels you have earned it."

Well, I sort of saw that coming.

I turned and stared at Sephiroth, as he stared at me with his cat-like eyes. I shrugged before staring back at Lazard. "Well my dream of becoming a 1st just got crushed."

Sephiroth stared at me as Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose… again.

Lazard stared at me curiously. "What does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's face it; cat eye over here hasn't exactly been that open about training me. That's why Genesis was my co-mentor." I glanced at Sephiroth. "If this guy had bothered to train me half as much as Genesis did, the ShinRa building would be toast by now."

Lazard stared at Sephiroth, before glancing at Cloud and I. "You two are dismissed. Mr. Strife, please return to the infantry floor."

"Hell no, blondie is coming with me." I locked arms with Cloud before turning and heading toward the door.

Cloud offered no protest as I dragged him out of the room. I briefly heard Angeal, Lazard, and Sephiroth start a conversation as the door shut behind us.

I pulled Cloud into the elevator and hit the button for the SOLDIER floor.

I had to at least talk to Kunsel and Zack, and then I would take Cloud out and talk to him. I want to know more about him. More about the infantryman that I had failed to save so many times before.

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors opened for the SOLDIER floor I pulled Cloud out and over to one of the benches, before walking over to the lounge where Zack and Kunsel were sure to be.<p>

"Don't move. I'll be back in a minute." I barely heard his protest as I turned the corner.

Kunsel sat on the steps, and Zack was doing his squats. I was ready to speak when Zack beat me to it, neither having noticed my presence yet.

"You think she's alright? Lyan, I mean. The infirmary was in utter chaos because she just up and left. Angeal was less than enthused about it, that's for sure. He was in the elevator before I could ask him what he was thinking."

So Angeal and Zack had gone to see me? And found the infirmary in utter chaos? I'm pleased about the chaos half, but I never knew those two cared so much.

I know what happened now.

I had left the infirmary and went to Genesis' room. Angeal and Zack must have shown up not to long afterwards. Angeal left, picking up Sephiroth somewhere, and came to find me in Genesis' room.

I found myself half-smiling. It would figure that Angeal would know me best, aside from Genesis that is.

I leaned against the wall as I listened to Kunsel's response. "I just wish I had been there to watch her send the infirmary into utter chaos, it would have been something to see. Knowing Lyan she would have enjoyed it herself."

Zack and Kunsel shared a laugh, as I shook my head. I stared back at Cloud, who had returned his helmet to his head, and was apparently staring at the floor.

I was pulled back to Zack and Kunsel's conversation when Zack spoke again. "I wonder if Angeal found her."

He stopped his squats and turned to stare at Kunsel. Once he turned, his eyes landed on me and I smiled.

Kunsel turned and I finally walked over to the two. "It's nice to know that you two nimrod's care." I said with my arms crossed against my chest. "And before you ask, Angeal did manage to find me."

"How are you feeling?" I stared at Kunsel who had been the one to speak.

I shrugged. "I'm moving. That's good enough for me." I stared at Zack. "What are you two up to?"

"How long have you been standing there?" I laughed, and he got his answer. He turned to Kunsel. "Dude, we need to learn to listen for her footsteps."

Kunsel nodded in agreement, before both stared at me. "So want to make a celebratory trip to the bar?" Zack grinned.

"No thanks, maybe later. I'm going to be hanging out with a new friend. I figured I should let you guys know that Sephiroth hasn't run Masamune through me yet." Both gave a chuckle and I turned to leave.

Both took the hint that I would see them tomorrow and struck up a conversation about a trip to Goblin's and I smiled to myself.

As I walked back to the bench I left Cloud on, I noticed some 3rd's talking to him, and as I got closer, I heard that they weren't being nice.

"What are you doing here? You know this floor is for SOLDIERs only." One of the 3rd's said.

"Did you get lost on your way to the infantry floor?" Another laughed.

I stopped next to the bench, and Cloud stared up at me, as the 3rd's turned and stared at me.

Funny, I had snarled at these guys back when I was celebrating the news that I had been recommended for 1st.

"Is there a problem here?" I glared at them all.

"No ma'am, we were just putting this infantryman in his place." One replied.

"This floor is for SOLDIERs only, he shouldn't be here." Another commented.

The rest agreed, and I crossed my arms firmly against my chest. "I know that, but I have the authority to bring him here. Are you all questioning that authority?"

The group seemed to tense, as I pulled Cloud to his feet and walked to the elevator with him in tow.

I was glad when the elevator doors shut behind us. Now I just have to figure out where I can take Cloud where we can talk privately.


End file.
